a different kind of workout
by francyjani
Summary: Some thorki smut with teenagers and Loki has glasses.


''Mooom have you seen any of my capes?!''  
''No Thor i havent seen them! You should keep more care of your belongings!''

Meanwhile in Lokis bedroom.  
Loki was wrapped up in Thors cape, breathing in his brothers sent and humming. He had just the other day stolen it from his brother. He just woke up before someone koncked at his rooms door.  
''Loki sweetie, it's time to get up.''  
''Mm yea mom, I'll be up soon..''  
He said snuggling Thors cape once more before getting up and giving a morning kiss to his Thor plushie.

Loki was walking out from the diningroom and he saw Thors rooms door open and Thor in, without his shirt, sweaty and working out. Loki blushed from his neck up to his ears and just kept staring at Thor, Thor got up from the floor and then noticed Loki there.  
''Oh hello little brother~''  
Loki gulped and his eyes went up and down looking at thors naked upper body and his sweatpants riding low.  
''H-hi Thor..~''  
Thor smirked slightly and flexed his muscles and loki gulped again.  
''Would you like to help me workout Loki dearest?''  
''W-wha?''  
Thor pulled Loki in his room and closed the door behind them.  
''Help me workout brother? Please?''  
''O-okay.''  
Lokis glasses were fogging up and his blush become even redder. Thor went to the floor ready do some pushups and Loki looked at him slightly confuzed.  
''Sit on my back brother, youll be some extra weight on me and I will get some extra workout that way~''  
''O-ok.''  
Loki sat on Thors back and Thor started to do some pushups.

After a while Loki started to get boerd and he started to wiggle around slightly.  
''Loki what are you doing?''  
''I'm boerd brother! I want to do something else!''  
''What do you wanna do then?''  
''I don't know, something more inresting! I'm boerd just sitting here!''  
''Well okay then. Get up and take your tunic off Loki.''  
''W-what?!''  
Loki started to blush again, Thor was always so straight forward when ever he wanted something.  
''Take it off and lay on the floor~ I'll do some more pushups over you.''  
Thor took off his sweatpants and threw them to the corner of his room walking to the door locking it, it was still early and Frigga and Odin were attending some royal needs but you could never bee to cerefull. Loki stripped quickly and sat at the end of Thors bed, Thor looking at him slightly confused raising his other eyebrow.  
''Loki what are you doing?''  
''There is some other froms of exersise you can do too Thoor~''  
This time Thor gulped looking at Loki who crawled more to his bed turning around bending his back so he could present himself to his brother.  
''Fuck Loki, you are just too pretty to refuse~''  
Thor walked to the bed and ran his hands over Lokis ass who just hummed and arched his back more.  
''Thor please~''  
''Mm~''  
Thor hummed and moved to hover over Loki pressing their bodies together kissing his earlobe wich Loki moans to. Loki is filled with lust and bucks his hips up to meet Thors while he is putting Lokis glasses to the side and turning him over. Loki flutered his eyes at Thor who came down to kiss Loki with fierce passion.  
This wasnt new to the two of them having ended up in the same sitchuation before too.  
Loki was pulling Thors boxers off to get his hard dick out, Thor moaned at their kiss and pinned Lokis hands above his head moving to kiss his neck and torso. Loki moaned and ached his back begging Thor to get on with it. Thor could not refuse his little brother as he pulled out the oil they used for lube, coating his fingers with it and moving them to tease Lokis entrance. Loki spread his legs more for Thor and moaned his name, when Thor slipped two fingers inside him being impatient for it too.  
Thor began to move his fingers inside Loki before adding a third one, wich had Loki just moaning and begging Thor more. He couldnt ever refuse anything from Loki when hes like this. Thor moved back to kiss Lokis neck and nipped at it lightly, while he was removing the fingers and replacing it with his cock, Loki moaned loudly and bucket his hips to get his brother to get going faster.  
After what seemed like forever Thor was finally inside Loki thrusting and just rutting against him, while loki wrapped his legs around Thors waist pulling him closer. Lokis cock was trapped between them causing friction wich made Lokis oragsm verge closer.  
''A-ah Thor! I-I'm close! Please let me come~''  
Thor grinned and moved to wisper into Lokis ear.  
''Come for me brother~ Show me how much you love it~''  
''Oh I love it so much! Oh Thor I love you!''  
Loki babbled away as he came between them, and as his walls clentched around Thor was pulled over to his orgasm too spilling inside Loki. They both collapsed to the bed and they both panted while Thor showered Loki in soft kisses.  
''I told you this would be a workout~''  
Thor laughed and nuzzled Lokis neck.  
''Yeah it was~''


End file.
